Running The Table
by MistressKiko
Summary: Eren just really wants Levi's help! AU


Title: Running the Table  
Author: MistressKiko  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Ereri  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters!

WARNING: MalexMale relationship depicted.

* * *

"One game. For my birthday," Eren spoke with conviction, big green eyes hopeful and hand clutching his favorite pool stick. Levi stood on the other side of the counter, looking up into that pleading gaze. Behind Levi hung a large sign, advertising Smith's Billiards & Bowling, along with a special offer of billiard and bowling games half-off for birthdays. Behind Eren stood six billiard tables, half of them currently occupied with friends who had assembled here after school for Eren's big 18th.

It was precisely because it was his big 18th that Eren was so intent on getting Levi to play against him in billiards. One on one. A fair game. Eren and his friends had been coming to this joint since they were in junior high; Levi was a presence that became quickly known and common every weekend for over four years. In that first year, Eren found himself absolutely fascinated with the older man after seeing him run the billiard table clean. Absolutely clean. His opponent didn't even get a turn.

He wanted to be like that.

Too bad Levi was a hard-ass who, quote, "didn't have time to mess around with shitty brats." Challenge after challenge was refused.

After years of practicing, Eren could safely say he'd gotten pretty damn good. He'd never managed to run a table yet, but... he needed Levi's help for that! If only the stubborn little man would give in-

"No," Levi replied, not even blinking an eyelash. He was the image of boredom, slumped against the counter, cheek resting on a loose fist.

Eren wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

"You're a dick. You know that, right?" Eren sighed, slumping his shoulders and scowling.

"Go play with your friends, birthday boy," Levi said, pale blue eyes shifting to focus behind Eren. Eren's heart plummeted at the dismissal.

Levi _was_ a dick, but he was a really cool dick that Eren couldn't help but admire, and it was achingly upsetting every time Levi refused to play a game with him. Sourly accepting defeat, he turned around and walked back over to his friends, who were currently watching a game between Connie and Sasha commence.

Eren's gaze swept over the familiar scene. He'd first stepped foot into this place when he was thirteen, and not much had changed since then. The billiard tables were old, but sturdy, and Lord knew Levi kept the joint looking spic and span. Down the hallway stood the restrooms, the same ones he and Jean had vandalized with childish graffiti that they only snicker about now, and further down the hallway was the bowling alley, where Ymir and Crista had their first kiss and where Reiner broke his finger with the mishap of a bowling ball.

Chalk and pine hung in the air; it was a familiar and nostalgic scent. Everything about this place brought warm memories, and Eren couldn't have chosen a better place to hang out on his eighteenth birthday.

"You got this," Jean assured, clapping Connie on the back. The action startled the hazel-eyed boy as he was crouching down to take the shot, and with a scowl, Connie jabbed the back of his pool stick into Jean's side.

"It's a really hard shot, though," Marco said, smiling at Sasha standing next to him. Sasha was nibbling on a candy bar, intense eyes focused on the table. On the green felt sat the eight ball, two solids, and one stripe. If Connie got his last stripe in, all that would separate him from the win was the black sphere situated dangerously close to a corner pocket.

Eren slid between Mikasa and Armin, hopping up on the bar stool.

"So it was another no?" Armin asked with sympathy as Mikasa frowned.

"I think he's still sore about me outgrowing him when I was fourteen," Eren jested, though his disappointment still showed through the humor. Even so, Armin snickered.

"I still think you should ask Erwin. He'd be willing to give you pointers at least," Mikasa offered, as she did every time Levi turned Eren down. Erwin was the owner of the joint, and was also pretty good at billiards. And nicer than Levi. But Eren had been so determined to get Levi to accept that he'd been putting off asking Erwin for years.

If the guy wouldn't do it for his own 18th birthday, though...

Eren's scowl came back full-force.

"I think," Ymir suddenly piped in after overhearing, "... that you should just ask the guy for some birthday sex."

All three went red, for very different reasons. Mikasa was glaring heatedly, Armin put a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment, and Eren stubbornly looked away.

He should have never told them he thought Levi was hot, nope.

"NO WAY!" Connie suddenly screeched. The majority of their crew burst into laughter as the cue ball accidentally nicked the eight ball and made it prematurely fall into the corner pocket, ending the game.

"WOO-HOO!" Sasha yelled, jumping in the air and flailing the chocolate bar wrapper around.

"That makes it three for three for the girls tonight," Ymir commented with a grin, walking away from the trio and swinging her arm comfortably around Christa's shoulders. "Better step it up, boys."

"Fail," Jean grinned as Connie slumped his shoulders.

"Eren, play," Reiner commented, nodding his head at the next table over, which was already set up for a new game.

"That's not fair, though! Eren can beat everyone here!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Annie is good," Bertolt chimed in from where he sat on the sidelines with said blonde girl at his side. Eren flashed a grin at Annie and jerked his head toward the table.

"Come on, Annie. We'll flip a coin to see who breaks," Eren said. Though disappointed, he wasn't going to wallow in his failure. It _was_ still his 18th birthday. "Ah... does anyone have change?"

Eren looked sheepish as he dug in his pockets only to find lint. There was some laughter before Mikasa placed a quarter in his hand and Annie was standing in front of him with a pool stick that was taller than herself.

"Heads," Annie called as soon as the coin left Eren's hand. It flipped multiple times in the air before it was caught and smacked down on the back of Eren's hand.

Tails.

There were some groans from the girls and words of encouragement from the guys. Eren rubbed some chalk on the tip of his pool stick and rolled his shoulders back.

He glanced toward the front counter.

Levi was watching them.

Watching him.

With a rush of determination flooding his body, Eren looked away, bending over to line up his shot. The break was strong, clacking balls echoing through the room. In a side pocket, a solid sunk.

"Lucky," Jean quipped.

"You're supposed to be on the guys' side," Connie accused.

"The four's a good shot," Christa commented.

"And _you_ are supposed to be on the girls' side!" Ymir exclaimed, tightening her hold. Christa smiled apologetically, resting a hand on the arm holding her neck captive.

Eren happily took the advice, sinking the four... followed by the six, followed by the one, followed by the two. An impressive sharp-cut sent the seven into the corner pocket.

"Damn, Eren," Reiner remarked.

"Run it," Mikasa urged.

He wanted to. It was his birthday, Levi was watching him... if he could run the table...

The five went in.

The cue ball ricocheted off the three, sending the red ball into the pocket and the cue ball... went behind two stripes sitting in the way of the eight ball. Eren grit his teeth.

"Is that even possible?" Sasha asked, narrowing her eyes at the table.

"Looks like you're out of luck!" Ymir cheered.

Eren circled around the table twice, trying to find a way he could avoid hitting the stripes before the cue ball would knock into the eight but...

'Impossible,' Eren thought in defeat.

"It was still an incredible run, though," Armin said. Eren willed a smile on his lips and took an empty shot, one that bounced off the railing and mingled with the stripes.

"I would have had to punch you in the gut if you cleared the table on me," Annie remarked.

"I need my gut to eat some cake, so I'm glad I didn't," Eren replied, stepping back from the table.

"IS IT TIME FOR THE CAKE YET?!" Sasha suddenly bellowed, in front of Eren with hands held up in prayer in the next second.

"Let them finish the game at least, sheesh," Jean drawled.

"That'd be a good idea," Mikasa followed up, and Jean suddenly looked extremely proud that Mikasa agreed with him on something.

Eren looked back up toward the counter. Levi was no longer looking his way, rather staring at a book in his hands. When had he gotten a book out? Just recently, or during Eren's play?

Maybe he really would ask Erwin to play him.

He tried not to pout.

"Your turn," Annie said. Eren shook his head and refocused on the game. She'd gotten two balls in while he had been spacing out. She had also left him with an easy shot for the eight ball.

In the next minute, he effectively stopped the girls' winning streak, and everyone was grabbing jackets and personal belongings, getting ready to walk down the street to a well-known bakery where cake would be eaten.

"Have a good night, Levi," Armin said politely as they began filing out.

"You too," Levi responded. Eren followed the pack, slipping an arm through his jacket sleeve. "Eren."

Eren halted in the process of zipping up the coat.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, bringing his arms down.

"Tough luck on that last game, huh?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't quite smile, but Eren could detect the amusement.

Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I could have done it if _someone_ would have helped me out," Eren remarked.

"Please. You got far enough without my help. It's not all about skill, you know," Levi said, leaning forward on his elbows. "It's luck, too. But, if you're ever serious about running a table, focus more on the effects of your moves. Your goal is not only to sink the target, but to align the cue ball in a way that will benefit you during your next move."

Eren's eyes grew wide.

"... are you giving me advice?" Eren asked after momentary hesitation. Levi actually rolled his eyes.

"Try not to swoon," Levi remarked, and Eren felt a blush creeping across the bridge of his nose.

"Who would, you old man," Eren said begrudgingly, both infuriated and intrigued by the upturned corner's of Levi's lips.

"Eren," Mikasa said from the door, looking curiously between the two. "Sasha is about to have an aneurism out here if she doesn't get cake soon."

"Coming," Eren called to her before turning back to Levi, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets. "So... I'll see you. And I'll keep that in mind."

"Happy birthday, kid," Levi replied, to which Eren grinned widely and made his exit.

"Thanks for the invite!"

Sasha's voice was loud and bounced off of the surrounding buildings as the group shuffled out of the bakery. With full bellies and boxes filled with treats for later, the teenagers were saying their good-byes and going separate ways.

"It's been fun," Christa said with a smile.

"Night, Eren!" Connie yelled with a frantic wave.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" Eren yelled back. He would waved, too, if not for the small pink boxes in his hands. Bavarian-filled Strawberry Cake was not something you destroyed so carelessly.

"Are we going home?" Mikasa asked, turning in the direction of said place. Eren sent her an apologetic smile before looking at Armin.

"Actually, Armin, can you walk Mikasa home?" Eren said. The blond's eyebrows rose and Mikasa paused.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked. Eren lifted up the boxes.

"Gotta deliver some cake," Eren explained. He pretended he didn't see Mikasa's eyebrows furrow, and was relieved when Armin quickly took a hold of her arm and started dragging her in the direction of home.

"Don't stay out too late," Mikasa scolded over her shoulder.

"Good night, Eren!" Armin called with a grin. Eren smiled and turned about-face, heading back toward the billiards hall.

It was dark. The moon was being concealed by heavy clouds that actually looked a little ominous. Was it supposed to rain tonight? Eren hadn't thought to check since the day started off beautifully. Now that he thought about it, it was a little warmer than earlier. Still coat weather, but warmer.

He glanced at his watch and winced. He hadn't realized it was this late already... the billiards hall would be closed. He quickened his pace, hoping Levi would still be hanging around.

He was happy to see a light on, even though the door was locked. Carefully stacking the two boxes in one hand, Eren rapped on the door with his free one. It didn't take long for Levi to come into sight, and Eren was fully prepared for the scowl on the older man's face as he approached the glass door and unlocked it.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't give you an all-inclusive pass to this place," Levi drawled, looking highly unimpressed through the crack of the door. Because that's what it was. A crack. Not even big enough for Eren to squirm through.

"I have cake," Eren said, brushing off the comment and holding up the neatly packaged box. Levi's light blue eyes fell to said box, and his eyebrows quirked just so. Eren grinned. "For you. If you want it."

Levi met his gaze again.

"... kind?"

"Strawberry. With Bavarian cream."

After a few seconds of staring him down, Levi pushed the door open wider and Eren grinned. He slipped passed Levi, walking into the dimly lit building as Levi re-locked the front door. Pausing, he pivoted on his heel, holding one of the boxes out to Levi.

"It's the really good kind with actual strawberries inside," Eren explained as Levi took the box.

"Fork?" Levi asked. Eren's eyes widened.

"... oh. Didn't think of that," Eren said, and Levi actually rolled his eyes. "But that's okay! I mean, it's cake, not soup. We have our hands!"

Eren was opening his box, about to pick up the piece of cake and demonstrate.

"If I see you touch that cake without washing your hands, I'm throwing you out right now," Levi spoke with all seriousness. Eren paused and then quickly retracted his hand, a short laugh bubbling up his throat.

"Yes, _mom_," Eren snickered, setting his box of cake on the front counter. Levi shot him an unamused look before doing the same. The two made their way down the hall to the restroom.

"If you think bribing me with cake is going to get me to agree to a game, you're wrong," Levi said. Eren made a show of snapping his finger, muttering a quick 'darn it!' and he could have sworn he saw Levi smile for a split second as he stared at him through the mirror, waiting for him to finish with the only sink in the bathroom.

"What if I gave you mine too?" Eren asked, waiting for Levi to grab some paper towels before reaching the sink.

"Two pieces would likely make me sick," Levi replied. Eren huffed, scrubbing his hands more than he usually would just for show.

"Sasha ate five," Eren said.

"Sasha is a human disposal," Levi commented, and Eren chuckled as he dried his hands off. "Gets it from her dad, though."

"Seriously? Her dad eats like that?"

"Maybe worse."

"Not possible."

They reached their cake and leaned against the counter. Eren swiftly picked his up and took a generous bite, smirking when he noticed Levi's hesitation to do so.

"It won't kill you," Eren drawled.

"It's messy," Levi scoffed, but carefully picked up the piece anyway. Eren's smirk widened as Levi took a small bite. "... but good."

Satisfied, Eren took another bite and let his eyes wander to the billiards tables. Levi must have been cleaning the place up after it closed, because all of the pool sticks were in their rightful places and the chalk dust had been cleared from the felt.

"... sure you won't play me?" Eren asked.

"No," Levi was quick to respond.

"But I brought you cake!" Eren defended.

"I didn't ask for cake," Levi said immediately.

"But you're eating it!"

"Who the fuck turns down free cake?" Levi asked. Eren was amused by how serious he sounded, even as he sighed.

"Can I at least shoot some pool myself?" Eren tried.

"It's late. Don't you have a curfew," Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a sudden sound from outside, a rumble that sounded like thunder, and Levi quickly turned his gaze to the roof. Eren acknowledged it, but was too busy being annoyed to really think about it.

"I'm eighteen, you know. An adult," Eren huffed. Levi's eyes flicked back down to him.

"Nothing about you says 'adult.'"

Offended, Eren didn't even realize what he was doing until his hand was swinging outward and a glob of frosting was resting on Levi's nose. There was a moment of silence, a moment where Eren watched Levi practically go cross-eyed to see the damage, a moment where the look of disgust and disbelief slowly forming on Levi's face.

Eren burst out laughing.

"... I'm not the... short one with... frosting on his nose... buwahaha..." Eren clutched his stomach as he laughed loudly. He had to set his cake down in fear of dropping it. Levi looked livid as he stared Eren down. The piece of cake held in Levi's hand was lifted, and Eren's laughter was quickly muffled by the piece of cake being shoved into his face. A lot went in his mouth, since he'd had it wide open to laugh, and he sputtered, sweet strawberries filling his senses.

"Beautiful shade of pink on your lips there, Eren. Didn't know you wanted to be a princess for your birthday," Levi remarked pointedly as Eren quickly tried to chew the cake in his mouth. A swipe of the back of his hand across his lips confirmed he must look ridiculous with the frosting and cake crumbs glued around his mouth.

"I can't believe you just did that," Eren remarked as soon as he swallowed the lump of cake. He purposefully shook his hand, sending small splatters of frosting and cake crumbs to the floor. "I hope this place gets infested with ants!"

"You're cleaning that up."

"You started it!"

Levi's lips suddenly twitched.

"... you look ridiculous," Levi chuckled, lifting a hand to scrap the icing off his nose. Even such a low laugh was infectious, and Eren grinned. He was suddenly really happy he decided to come back to Smith's with cake. There were few instances where it was just Levi and him, and most of those were small chats in a crowded billiards hall. It hit Eren that this was the first time he had the man all to himself, and knowing Levi was having fun in his company was...

Eren averted his eyes, feeling as if Levi may be able to read his thoughts. Finding Levi attractive was one thing, but his heart doing little flip-flops over Levi's laughter was another. That was the sign of a crush, and Eren was uncertain about entertaining the thought.

"Back to the bathroom?" Eren asked, pointing at his face. He wouldn't worry too much about crushes right now, and instead, focus on appeasing Levi. He was already feeling a tad guilty about knocking the crumbs to the floor.

Just a tad.

It was after their faces and hands were scrubbed, and a thorough cleaning job was done to the victimized section of the carpet, that Levi led Eren over to the billiards tables.

"Do you remember where the balls were positioned earlier?" Levi asked. Eren looked confused, so he continued. "That shot that you couldn't make when you were playing with Annie."

"Oh," Eren said in recognition, and he tapped his chin with his finger in contemplation. "I think so?"

"Set it up the way it was. I want to see the shot," Levi ordered, nodding to the table. Eren felt a tad disgruntled at having to recreate a bitter memory, but surely Levi was going to let him shoot some pool if he was allowed to get the balls out. Pleased with the development, Eren quickly arranged the balls the way they were earlier. Levi narrowed his eyes at the formation, walking one way and then turning back the other way. "... you can make that."

"What?!" Eren exclaimed, already shaking his head. "There's no way."

"You'd have to bank the cue ball off the side, hard, at an angle. It'll make a v," Levi explained, leaning over the table and running his finger over said path, "and then hit the eight. The eight will knock into the other side, and go into that pocket."

Eren was staring with wide eyes.

"... that's nearly impossible. You'd have to hit it so precisely.." Eren muttered, crossing his arms.

"But it's doable," Levi reminded him, walking over to where the pool sticks hung on the wall. He looked them over for a second before grabbing one, spinning around, and holding it out as he got closer to Eren. "Try it."

Eren skeptically took the stick.

"... hey, this is my favorite one," Eren said in surprise. "How did you know?"

"You've been coming here for years and always use the same one. It's not really that hard," Levi replied pointedly. Eren gripped the stick and turned to the table, eying the formation in doubt. There was no reason not to try, no matter how hard it looked.

Eren bent over and attempted to aim. He frowned and stood back up, trying to gauge the angle he needed. It was a lot easier when you could see the target ahead of you. Bending down again, Eren decided to just try and see how far off he was.

He struck the cue ball hard. It bounced off the side like it should, but it barely nicked the eight ball, sending it the completely opposite way of its desired destination.

"Ugh," Eren exhaled roughly.

"Do it again," Levi instructed. Eren sent a quick scowl Levi's way before setting the balls up again.

Eren was sure he could do this, if he just concentrated hard enough. Clearly the angle had been wrong just then... if only he could make it a tad sharper.

He drew the stick back, eying it just right... and then everything went black.

"Hey!" Eren said immediately, irritated by his shot being interrupted.

"Shit," Levi cursed. He slowly began making his way to the front counter, hands stretched out to block any offending objects. "There goes the electricity."

"Are there no emergency lights in here?" Eren asked, looking around fruitlessly. Everything was black. He blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the change in light. Dark blobs soon appeared, thanks to the minimal light of the moon seeping in through the glass door, but it was hardly helpful. "Levi?"

"Shut up. I'm trying to remember where the flashlight is."

"I'm kind of surprised you would misplace something," Eren jibbed. There was some shuffling, and the sound of a drawer opening, before a beam of light appeared in the darkness. That light was quickly positioned under Levi's chin, casting abnormal shadows across his face.

"Do you see my amusement?" Levi asked.

"Actually, that's kind of creepy," Eren said with a grin he knew Levi couldn't see.

"Good. Maybe I should do this more often to scare away the brats that come in here."

"Do you have any candles?"

"Nope."

"Another flashlight?"

"I'm not exactly stocked up for the day the sun disappears. Make your shot," Levi insisted, flashing the light on the table as soon as he was close enough.

"Usually I'm begging you to play with me and now you are insisting we continue in the dark," Eren huffed.

"Listen," Levi demanded.

Eren quieted for a second. The rain was insistent against the roof, and a loud clap of thunder echoed in the sky.

"What?" Eren asked, hearing nothing out of the norm.

"Sounds like your one way ticket to staying the fuck here until this storm passes," Levi enlightened him, and Eren almost disappointed at having been expecting something different. "So might as well shoot."

"How long do you think the storm is going to last?"

"I don't know. Let's turn on the television to see."

It took Eren a second to realize the statement was sarcastic and he frowned at Levi.

"Har, har. I just know Mikasa is going to start worrying."

He bent down, lining up the shot, grateful when Levi shined the light directly in his path. Another clap of thunder sounded above their heads, and Eren took a deep breath.

He shot.

He missed spectacularly.

The angle was entirely too sharp, and instead of banking against the eight ball, the cue ball smashed into the two stripes.

"That was shit," Levi enlightened, and Eren grit his teeth.

"Then show me how!"

Levi cast him an unimpressed look and repositioned the balls. Yet another clap of thunder was heard outside as he set the flashlight on the edge of the pool table, casting the minimal light at the cue ball.

"You want to strike it right here," Levi said, tapping the table.

"That's about where I hit it."

"'About' doesn't cut it," Levi sighed, walking around the table.

Eren was surprised when Levi suddenly leaned against his back, grabbing at Eren's arms. He tensed, feeling Levi's breath through the shirt on his shoulder. Levi pushed against him to make him lean down, and Eren could feel his face heating up. He could feel the solid weight of the smaller man's body against his back, and his hips on his ass. It was a compromising position that made Eren swallow hard.

He quickly willed any perverted thoughts away. Levi was showing him how to make this shot. He had to focus.

"Right here," Levi guided him. Despite the hyper-awareness of Levi's body and the warm sensation coursing through his cheeks, Eren managed to aim, what he hoped to be, exactly where Levi wanted him to.

He shot.

With a loud crack, the ball ricocheted off the wall and slammed back into the eight ball. The eight ball then crashed into the opposite wall, flying back... straight into the corner pocket.

Eren's jaw dropped.

"... I did it!" Eren gasped. Levi hummed appreciatively, separating himself from Eren.

"Practice judging your angles. It'll come in handy," Levi said.

"Can I play now?" Eren asked excitedly.

"Knock yourself out, kid," Levi agreed. Eren hastily set up for a new game, pausing when his pocket started singing. He dipped his hand into his pocket, retrieving the cell phone and holding it up to his ear.

"Hi Mikasa," Eren answered. He immediately winced, taking the phone away from his ear and bracing himself before bringing it back. "I know, I know. The storm is pretty bad but I'm okay! … I'm at Smith's. Yeah. … yes. Mikasa, he won't- oh my God. I'm waiting until the storm passes. I'm hanging up now."

Eren ended and call and sighed.

"Did you get lost as a kid or something?" Levi asked.

"What?"

"Why is she so damn protective over you?"

Eren shrugged.

"She cares, at least," Eren reasoned, frowning when his phone started ringing again. "It can get overbearing sometimes. And I don't think she likes you much."

"Never would have thought," Levi drawled. Eren turned the phone on silent, placing it on an unused pool table. He knew he'd get his ear chewed off later, but there was no use hearing her lecture him about something he couldn't control. He'd get in touch with her after the storm passed.

"You could play too, you know," Eren said after his first couple shots. Levi sat on the ledge of the same pool table Eren's phone sat on, feet dangling over the edge and hand holding the flashlight up so Eren could see what he was doing.

"I'm not the one who needs the practice," Levi answered. Eren stuck his tongue out, but he was pretty sure it went unnoticed, for he wasn't in the direct light.

"So you're just going to sit there like a creeper."

"Creeper my ass. I can hardly even see you," Levi answered. Eren chuckled. He managed to sink three more balls before Levi spoke up again. "Thanks for the cake, by the way."

"No problem. You were technically part of my birthday party... but you had to stay here to run this place, so," Eren explained as he continued shooting.

"Consider me honored," Levi replied, and Eren snorted.

"You can at least make it sound convincing."

"What about presents? I didn't see any colorfully wrapped monstrosities."

Eren raised a brow at Levi's weird choice of wording.

"They gave me gifts at my house before we came down here. It would have been a hassle to carry those presents to the bakery afterward."

"Anything interesting?"

"Mainly money, because that's what I asked for."

"Smart choice."

Eren knocked the last ball in and leaned on his pool stick.

"I have to take a piss."

"Take the flashlight."

"Gonna be okay in the dark?"

"What are you, five?" Levi spoke sarcastically. Eren just smiled and grabbed the flashlight, making his way back to the bathrooms. When he came back out, it was to Levi's face highlighted by the light of his phone. "Who's Mina?"

"... why are you looking at my phone?" Eren asked. He wasn't really angry, maybe a tad surprised that Levi would do such a thing, but he hopped up on the pool table beside Levi and waited for an explanation. Leaning over, he read the text on the screen.

'are you still up? electricity is out and im boooored'

"The thing lit up. I thought it would be Mikasa. I was going to tell her you weren't a baby anymore."

"She'd kill you."

"So who's Mina?" Levi asked again, handing the phone over to Eren.

"A girl from school. We share a few classes."

"That all?" Levi prompted, and Eren grew a tad bashful.

"Heh... she might have a thing for me," Eren admitted. He ran his thumb across the top of his cell phone. "She's... nice, I guess."

He wasn't sure if Levi would be at all interested in the silly love affairs of high schoolers. Levi was probably just humoring him because he accidentally read the text.

"Do you even bat for that team?" Levi suddenly asked. Eren's thumb stopped moving, pressing into the top of the phone.

"... what?" Eren asked, thankful when his voice didn't crack.

"I've always suspected, but after having Ymir tell me that I should offer you birthday sex, it become pretty obvious men are an option," Levi continued. His tone was so matter-of-fact that Eren had trouble processing the meaning.

Then he just looked mortified.

"Christ," Eren muttered, hiding his face in his palm. Levi was amused by the flustered teen. "Sorry about that. Ymir is... well, she doesn't know what the word subtlety means."

"Oh? Were you going to ask for birthday sex in a more subtle way?" Levi answered slyly. Eren's shoulders tensed, his immediate response being to deny such an accusation. However, he was stumped by the playful tone of Levi's voice... the fact Levi continued to pursue this line of conversation in the first place.

Was... was this _flirting_?

Eren felt something in his chest flip at the thought.

"N- no," Eren managed to stutter, shaking his head. He still eyed Levi curiously, unsure. "She made that up on her own." Eren absentmindedly fiddled with his fingers. "Don't... uh... be creeped out, or anything."

He wished the flashlight was powerful enough to illuminate more of the room. As it was, the only things Eren could see perfectly were the side of Levi's dark jeans and the hand pressed against the green felt. From the light of the moon spilling in from the windows, he could faintly make out the outline of Levi's body, but the expressions on his face remained a mystery. Eren kept staring, though, as if Levi's face would suddenly appear, clear as day.

"I'm not creeped out," Levi said after a few seconds. "Though maybe I should be, considering you have a kink for older men."

Eren's face flamed.

"I told you, she made that up on her own!" Eren insisted.

Levi chuckled, the sound low from his chest. Eren bit at his bottom lip, chewing it softly and furrowing his brow as he continued to stare in Levi's general direction. He didn't have a kink for older men... Levi was just his role model and an actual good guy underneath all that grouchiness and... well, really attractive. But that was all it was – attraction.

That's all it could ever be.

There was a shuffling sound, and the light thunk against the floor made Eren realize Levi had slid off the side of the pool table.

"I'm going to check out this storm," Levi said, grabbing the flashlight. Eren watched the stream of light bounce around on different objects before he slid off the pool table himself.

"Right behind you. I'm trusting you not to run into anything," Eren commented. He thought he heard Levi snort, but he wasn't sure.

It was easier to see Levi the closer they got to the glass door. The moonlight was streaming in, the glass wet with several raindrops. The flashlight was turned off as Levi stepped right in front of the door, looking out. Eren let his gaze linger on the male blue light that tinted Levi's face for a moment before looking out of the door himself.

It seemed the worst had passed. It was still raining steadily, but the lightning looked far off in the distance.

"Let me guess. You don't have an umbrella," Levi asked, shifting just enough to catch Eren's expression from the corner of his eye. Eren grinned sheepishly.

"Nope," Eren answered. Levi crossed his arms and hummed knowingly.

"My house isn't far. You can stay there until the rain stops," Levi said. Eren blinked.

"Your house?" Eren asked, mildly concerned. "We're not staying here?"

"I'm not holing myself up in here until the rain stops. I'm dying for a hot cup of tea," Levi sighed.

"If you live close by... the electricity is probably off at your place too."

"Thank God for a gas stove," Levi replied dryly, looking up at him. Eren hesitated, glancing toward the falling rain on the other side of the glass.

"... if I'm not a bother, then," Eren consented.

"... hm, I may have to reconsider, then," Levi taunted, and Eren glared at him as he walked back to the front counter to gather his things. Eren leaned against the edge of the door, letting his mind wander. He was curious to see what kind of place Levi lived in.

"If you dare memorize where I live and terrorize me, I will not hesitate to kick your ass," Levi said once he was at the door again, body covered with a jacket and an umbrella in his hand.

"Duly noted," Eren said with an embellished salute.

Eren squinted his eyes the moment they stepped outside. An umbrella would only offer so much cover, especially for the both of them. He stepped closer to Levi, pushing their arms together and huddling as Levi quickly locked up the place. Pulling the key out, Levi glowered up at him, raising the umbrella so Eren wouldn't have to duck.

"... you're tall," Levi drawled. Eren's eyebrows shot up before a laugh burst from between his lips.

"Sorry!" Eren apologized very insincerely. Levi quickly began walking and Eren had to take two long strides to huddle close to him again. Besides the harsh pitter-patter of the rain around them, the night was calm and the streets dead. At the feel of the umbrella against his head, Eren scrunched his eyebrows together and looked up. "The umbrella isn't supposed to be a hat."

"Too bad. I'm getting wet," Levi grumbled.

"It's just water."

"You wanna go home without the umbrella?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Eren snickered, sneaking glances down at his companion. Levi really wasn't that short.. the top of his head came to about Eren's nose. Still short for a guy, Eren supposed.

He liked Levi's height, but he decided that was a fact best kept to himself.

They couldn't have been walking more than ten minutes before safely stopping under a breezeway. Levi shook the umbrella out and folded it down before brushing off his left shoulder, the one that had been exposed to the rain. Eren looked around, noting the three-story apartment complex and tailored landscaping. Was that bush in the shape of an elephant?

"Fancy," Eren remarked.

"Hardly. The little bush shapes are their attempt at being cute," Levi answered, leading Eren to a door with '104' hanging in gold, metal numbers. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, gesturing for Eren to enter first. "Shoes off."

Eren moved aside so Levi could get through, quickly taking off his shoes. The apartment was dark, and Eren continued to wait at the entryway while Levi ventured inside. After some quick scrummaging, a candle was lit, and Eren found it safe enough to close the door behind him and walk in. Levi lit a couple more candles, handing a flashlight to Eren while he was at it.

Eren spun in place, taking in what he could in the candle's flickering light. It was small but cozy; clean and efficient. Hardly any decorations, but Eren wasn't surprised by that.

"Nice little place."

"I had to smokebomb it when I moved in. Roaches everywhere. You want some tea?" Levi asked, wandering into the kitchen holding one of the lit candles.

"Yes please!" Eren answered, still looking around. The scents of the candles began wafting to his nose, and he breathed deeply. He didn't smell any flowers or sweets, and it took him a bit to place the smell. Water? Ocean? Something of that sort.

"Nothing in my apartment is going to bite you," Levi suddenly said from the kitchen, and Eren realized he'd just been standing in the middle of the room.

"You sure? This rug looks pretty menacing," Eren played along, walking into the kitchen. He laid eyes on the stove and paused. "Oh my God, kettles actually exist?"

Levi snorted.

"I assume you just microwave your water?" Levi asked, to which Eren nodded. "Prepare yourself for the best tasting cup of tea you'll ever experience."

Eren somehow doubted that, but waited patiently, eventually sauntering back into the living room to take a seat on the couch. It was a two-seater, accompanied by a reclining chair in the corner. Eren tried to convince himself he wasn't enthusiastic about the fact Levi sat with him on the couch when he brought their tea.

"This would have been good with cake," Levi sighed after taking his first sip. He gestured toward Eren's own cup. "So?"

Eren let the flavor settle on his tongue for a bit before swallowing the hot liquid. It felt good against his throat.

"It's really strong," Eren commented, eying the tea as if he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's supposed to be."

"It's pretty good. I could get used to it."

"There may be hope for you after all," Levi said, to which Eren gave him a sidelong exasperated stare. Levi paid no mind to it, settling against the back cushions and taking another sip. Eren wrapped his palm around the cup, feeling the warmth seep into his hand. Outside, another low rumble of thunder sounded.

"... I really appreciate your help with pool," Eren said, realizing he never did thank Levi for the tips. Levi shook his head.

"I've said it already; you don't need my help."

"Well I'm grateful for it anyway. Just take the gratitude," Eren pushed. Levi quietly 'tch'ed, and Eren dug in his pocket to check his phone again. There was a text from Mikasa and another text from Mina. Levi leaned closer to look at the screen, and Eren quickly tilted the phone away. "Evasion of privacy!"

'let me know what youre doing this weekend!' was what Mina's text had said.

"You should tell her you aren't doing her," Levi said, and Eren took a second to let that sink in before laughing.

"Wow, rude!" Eren exclaimed, quickly responding to Mikasa's text. "You sure know how to treat a lady."

"Never said I was a romantic."

"When was the last time you even went on a date?"

"And how is that any of your business?"

"It's not. Just curious. I've never seen you with a girlfriend, or heard you talk about one."

"Ever occur to you that I'm a private person?"

"So open up a little! May you'll stop being so crabby... with that sour expression," Eren said, promptly trying to mimic that sour expression on his own face.

"Please tell me that's not me," Levi drawled, looking highly unimpressed.

"Sad, isn't it?" Eren chuckled.

"Last date I had was... about two weeks ago. And it was a fucking trainwreck."

"What'd she do? Chew with her mouth open?"

"That would have been disgusting, but no. To start off, he was late," Levi began. He paused for a second, looking at Eren, and Eren suddenly realized his jaw was hanging open. He quickly leveled his expression and nodded, encouraging Levi to continue. "... We weren't even an hour into the date when he starts spouting off how he wants to adopt kids someday... and he tells me he bets we could find a kid with 'beautiful blue eyes like mine.'"

"Wow... that's... forward," Eren managed. His mind was still a bit hung up on the 'he' part. Levi had never hinted at his orientation before, but that definitely confirmed it.

Now he couldn't stop wondering if Levi really was flirting with him earlier.

Levi snorted.

"He was probably just trying to find a way to compliment me, but it definitely came off weird. I was thankful when he didn't pursue a second date."

Eren hated how hard his heart was beating.

"Me too," Eren agreed. Levi looked somewhat surprised at that, and with a jolt Eren realized how his words could be taken. He quickly changed the subject. "… I can't really imagine you with kids! Is that something you'd want?"

Eren almost winced at the words coming out of his mouth. He hoped it wasn't that obvious of a change of topic, and took a deep breath. He really needed to calm down and stop acting weird or Levi would definitely figure out something was up.

"... maybe, maybe not," Levi answered, though he didn't look like he was considering very carefully. In fact, he was still staring at Eren with this look Eren couldn't quite place, one that prompted Eren to look down at his drink and lift the cup up to his lips to take a sip. "Remind me how old you are again."

Eren swallowed wrong and grimaced, turning away to cough into his hand.

"Uh.. eighteen?" Eren answered when he could, holding a hand up to his throat.

"Right," Levi sighed into his cup as he brought it up to his own lips. Eren was about to say something, but his eyes were suddenly assaulted with light. He flinched, shutting his lids and willing the sting to go away before blinking them back open. The apartment was lit up by the lights on the ceiling, and he realized the electricity came back on.

"Ow that hurt," Eren muttered, rubbing his eye. Levi set down his cup of tea and grabbed the remote control, turning the television on. With a couple clicks, they were watching the weather channel. Levi blew out the candles as the newscaster informed the worst was over, and that they would probably be receiving light rain throughout the night.

"All night, huh?" Levi asked, dropping the remote on the couch. "I'll never get any sleep with you here, and I work tomorrow. Take my umbrella and bring it back to me when you can."

Eren tried his best to not look disappointed. Tonight had been fun.. being with Levi had been fun, but he knew he couldn't abuse his stay.

"I'll bring it back to you as soon as I can, right after school tomorrow," Eren promised, standing as Levi stood, and following him to the front door. Levi lifted his umbrella out of the holder as Eren slipped his feet in his shoes.

"It's just an umbrella. You don't need to act like it's a government secret," Levi said, handing it over. Eren grinned sheepishly, tapping the umbrella against his chest and frowning when he got his shirt wet. Of course the umbrella would still be wet.

He looked back up at Levi, torn between finding something to say or simply walking out. He wished he could come up with the words to express how grateful he was to this man... not even how grateful he was, just... how important of a person Levi was to him. He wanted to find a way to tell him he had a lot of fun today when it was just the two of them, and that he would want to do something like this again, but without an excuse like the weather. Just because. Tongue-tied and fearing he would end up saying too much, Eren just smiled.

"Thanks again," Eren said, holding up the umbrella. "I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

He turned, hand poised to open the door.

"Eren."

He halted.

"Yeah?" Eren asked, turning back around. He watched in curiosity as Levi rose on his tip-toes, but then scoffed, slamming his heels back on the ground.

"Get down here," Levi ordered, reaching forward and grasping Eren's shirt. Eren made a short choking sound as he was pulled down, thoughts of what the hell he did wrong flashing through his mind. He opened his mouth to protest but the words died on his lips when he realized just how close Levi's face was to his own.

He could feel warm breath on his lips as he found his vision was bombarded with the icy blue color of Levi's eyes. With the lights on, he could see them perfectly, and this close, he could even see the individual dark lashes lining them. He had only a moment to register how pretty the sight was and to feel a rush of embarrassment after realizing he'd never been this close to Levi, before those beautiful eyes were covered and a kiss was pressed against his lips.

Eren forgot how to breathe for the instant Levi's lips were on his own, applying just enough pressure to reassure Eren that yes, this was a kiss and could not be mistaken for anything but. It was a light brush, and there was a millisecond pause before Levi's lips were gliding over his own once more, in a very similar fashion. Eren's mind caught up with the situation a little late, and he barely had the chance to move his lips at all before Levi pulled back.

Seeing those eyes again reminded Eren to breathe, and he did so with great difficulty, staring wide-eyed at the older man. Levi still held his shirt, and it was uncomfortable on the back of his neck, but hardly a concern considering the current situation.

Levi met his gaze, but not for long. He looked off to the side, taking a breath before speaking.

"Not exactly what Ymir suggested, but a birthday kiss is better than nothing, hm?" Levi asked. Eren didn't even blink, his heart slamming against his ribcage, the feeling of Levi's lips still tingling on his lips.

"Ah..." Eren said unintelligibly, trying to gather his thoughts and calm the organ in his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off Levi. It was hard to tell, because it was always hard to read a man like Levi, but he almost looked... uncomfortable? Unsure? Eren couldn't quite pin the proper emotion. "... it's not my birthday anymore."

It spilled from his mouth. Levi's eyebrows raised a fraction, and he looked back up at Eren before sweeping his gaze over to the clock hanging on the wall. 12:13am.

Levi let Eren's shirt go.

"... Guess it's not," Levi shrugged, crossing his arms. Eren slowly righted himself. He reached up to mess with the collar, pulling the shirt back into its proper place. "Be safe on your way home."

"Levi," Eren said quickly, catching Levi by the arm as he tried to turn around. Levi paused, looking up at him. Eren shifted his weight from one hip to the other, his nerves suddenly on fire. With a deep breath and a shaky but existing resolve, he wound a hand behind Levi's neck and bent down to claim another kiss.

Levi hadn't been expecting it. It was clear in the way his shoulders tensed. The reaction made Eren regret his spontaneous move and he pulled back with wide eyes.

They stared at each other, awkwardness heavy in the air around them.

"... sorry," Eren muttered, looking towards the ground he suddenly wanted to swallow him whole.

"... I don't want to hear that from you," Levi answered, bringing a hand to his forehead and slowly dragging it down his face. He then sighed, letting his hand drop to his side. "Eren, do you like me?"

Eren swallowed hard.

"... what about you?" Eren asked. Levi's eyes narrowed and Eren looked away. "I mean... you were flirting tonight, weren't you? And you kissed me."

"I'm starting to regret it," Levi said, and Eren snapped his head back toward him, hurt flashing across his expression. Levi inwardly winced at the look, but continued. "I feel like my morals are completely fucked. You haven't even been legal for a day and here I go kissing you."

Some of the tension left Eren's body at the admission, and he bit at the inside of his cheek.

"Is that the only problem?" Eren asked tentatively.

"Decently sized problem," Levi replied dryly. Eren straightened, fisting his hands at his sides.

"But I am eighteen. I'm an adult-"

"Nothing about you says 'adult'-"

"And I like you, Levi," Eren finished, ignoring that remark, though his face went sour at the jab. Levi's mouth formed a tight line, and in a desperate attempt to convey his feelings, Eren whispered again, "I really like you."

He met Levi's stare head-on, even if it was one of the most nerve-wracking things he'd ever done in his life.

"... I'm a fucking cradle robber," Levi groaned, tilting his head back as if speaking to the Heavens. Eren frowned, thinking he was being a bit too melodramatic about the age thing, but a twinge of excitement raced up his back at the meaning of the words.

"Does... that mean what I think it means?" Eren asked cautiously. Levi stayed staring up at the ceiling for some time, before slowly lowering his head to meet Eren's gaze.

"Run a table against me," Levi said suddenly. Eren blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll consider it if you're able to run a table against me," Levi proposed, and Eren's jaw hung open.

"... are you fucking serious," Eren said, deadpanned and dumbstruck by the haughty look on Levi's face.

"What? Afraid you can't do it?" Levi goaded. Eren's jaw snapped shut, and he began nodding, a short laugh escaping him.

"Alright. Okay," Eren agreed, crossing his arms. "I'll beat you fair and square. But then you have to be my boyfriend, got it?"

"Fine," Levi answered. The two stared at each other, the challenge hanging in the air around them.

It was Eren who broke first, his lips twitching until he couldn't stand it anymore. Laughter slipped from between his lips, his crossed arms going slack. Levi had to look away, though the corners of his lips were trying to defy gravity.

"This... is ridiculous," Eren chuckled.

"It is. But I'm serious. If anything, it'll give me time to wrap my head around this whole situation. You _do _know I'm thirty-years-old?"

"I'm well aware," Eren drawled, making a show of sighing dramatically. "_Will_ you even be able to get it up?"

Eren grinned at the outraged look on Levi's face.

"Watch it, brat. You can only be so cute," Levi growled. Eren chuckled, bouncing once on his heels and lowering his head. He absentmindedly fiddled with his fingers, overjoyed at where tonight had landed them. When he peeked back up at Levi, the man was no longer angry, merely observing him with Eren would argue was a look of... fondness. Eren's heart swelled, and he tried really hard to calm the grin on his face. It was having an effect on Levi, however, because he was trying to stop a smile of his own, which only made it harder for Eren to stop. "Stop being so fucking happy."

Eren snorted, forcing himself to look away from Levi's face, a hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

"... so when do I get to play you?" Eren asked.

"When you get that grin off your face."

"Seriously, though!" Eren laughed, looking back into Levi's eyes. Blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly struck by their earlier conversation, Eren's smile fell. "Ah! I'll agree to running a table on you, but you can't date anyone until then!"

Levi's eyebrows raised.

"What if it takes you years?" Levi asked. Eren pouted.

"It won't take me years," Eren claimed, though worry edged at his thoughts. He'd never managed to run a table before. What if he couldn't do it?

Levi smiled, shaking his head.

"Just work on your skills, alright? You know when Smith's is open; come by any time. But," Levi said, suddenly looking deadly serious, "if you dare try anything funny in front of your friends, I won't hesitate to punch you in the crouch. Then we'll see who can't get it up."

Eren laughed, sealing the deal with an enthusiastic nod.

* * *

Eren worked hard after that night, utilizing Levi's advice and spending the majority of his nights at Smith's. There wasn't a huge change between Levi and himself, though if the place wasn't busy enough to keep Levi behind the counter, they would find themselves conversing about anything and everything as Eren played. Every now and then, Levi would throw him a tip, or teach him a trick. Eren never knew Levi could do fancy things like bounce the cue ball over another ball to make a shot. He also never knew Levi really hated mushrooms, owned a small knife collection, or that he'd worked as an agent for an insurance company before Smith's, but it was really fun learning all about it.

Eren would walk with Levi to his house after work at times, even if it was a bit out of his way, and sometimes when it was only the two of them after closing, Levi would interlock their fingers as they talked. In the three months that had passed, Eren had come to like Levi more and more, though it wasn't without worry. The thought of never being able to meet his end of the bargain plagued him, or worse yet, Levi losing interest in him or finding someone more interesting than him... someone Levi's age, with the experience and wisdom that came with it. There was once a time when Eren even got jealous of Erwin hanging around Levi, which was ridiculous because Erwin was married, but never-the-less, Eren had spent that night sulking in his room.

But he never gave up.

Until Levi stopped talking to him, walking with him, playing with him, _looking_ at him, he wouldn't give up.

After another one-and-a-half months of tip-toeing around each other, Eren found himself surrounded by his friends at Smith's, celebrating a Going-To-College party. Not all of them were heading back to school, having chosen work instead, and some were still too young, awaiting another year of high school, but Going To College Or Working Or Last Year Of High School was a mouthful and silly to say.

"Best of luck, to all of us!" Connie yelled loudly, raising a glass filled with juice. He'd brought a crate of fancy wine glasses for the hell of it, and everyone had indulged him with rolls of their eyes.

"I wish this was real wine," Jean muttered as they all crowded around to clink their glasses together as one big group.

"As if Levi would allow that," Eren snorted, taking a sip of his grape juice.

"Maybe he would if it was for you," Reiner said with a grin, and Eren quickly took another drink to hide a smile. He hadn't told his friends about the agreement between Levi and himself, but he guessed it was easy to assume something was going on between them. The teasing had only escalated as he spent more and more time with Levi.

"Gonna tell us what's up with you two yet?" Ymir taunted, jabbing an elbow into his side.

"Ymir," Mikasa warned, stepping between them. "Get off his case."

The two women exchanged more words, but they were lost to Eren as he turned to look over his shoulder. Levi was assisting a customer at the front desk, trading money for bowling shoes.

"Eren!" Ymir was suddenly really close, and Eren jumped, snapping his head back to look at her. She was smirking, poking a pool stick into his side. "Come ooon, play me! If I win, you tell me what's up with you and Levi, hm?"

Eren grinned, setting down his glass.

"There's nothing to tell, but you aren't going to win anyway," Eren replied.

"Have that little faith in me? Fine, I'll even let you go first," Ymir said with her head held high. Eren conceded, grabbing his favorite stick while Armin wracked the balls.

It was a mean break, scattering the balls all across the table.

The two went in.

Eren eyed the green felt, walking around the table once to get a good look at all angles. He shot again, the five sinking.

Seven. One. Three. Four.

Six.

It was with slightly unsteady hands and loud, rambunctious chatter around him that the eight ball rolled across the table and sank in the middle pocket with a definite thunk.

A perfect run.

"WHOO HOO!" Connie exclaimed.

"You did it!" Armin congratulated.

"Wow, Ymir, he wiped the floor with you," Jean snickered.

Eren leaned against the pool table, looking across the room. The moment his eyes met Levi's, Eren propped the pool stick on the table and hurriedly walked toward the front counter. His chest felt about ready to explode by the time he was standing in front of Levi, taking deep breaths and grinning like an idiot.

"I ran the table!" Eren wheezed in awe. A smile slowly began crawling up Levi's lips.

"So you did," Levi answered with an approving nod. Eren squeezed his fists together and bounced on the soles of his feet. His body felt charged with an energy he didn't even know what to do with. It was absolutely exhilarating.

"I did," Eren said with a firm nod of his own. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to look as confident as possible as he jabbed a finger in the air, pointing at Levi. Determination flashed in his eyes. "I'll run it on you next."

Levi's smile widened before disappearing all together. An eyebrow shot upward.

"Oh?" Levi asked, straightening and crossing his arms, making a show of looking Eren from top to bottom. "Think you can manage that?"

"Yes sir!" Eren boasted. He let his arm drop to the counter, leaning closer and looking pointedly at Levi. "If you keep your word."

Levi leaned against the counter and slid his elbows until they were touching Eren's. They locked eyes, and Eren wouldn't have been able to look away even if he wanted to. He watched Levi watch him, the way his eyes jumped from place to place, taking in the whole picture. Warmth flooded his cheeks at the inspection, but he didn't dare move. He loved being so close to Levi; it felt warm and safe. He had almost forgotten the feeling after all this time, having not been this close since that fateful night five months ago. The need to run the table on Levi burned brighter then ever, and Eren was almost bold enough to challenge Levi to a game right here and now.

That resolution instantly simmered when fingers brushed through the back of his hair. He thought he heard someone gasp, and then some hushed voices, but they were instantly forgotten as those fingers tugged him down into a kiss. It wasn't like their first. There was no hesitation in the way Levi's mouth worked against his own, tugging and pulling on his lips, and Eren couldn't stop the little pleased sound that came up from his throat. He lifted a hand, running it over Levi's chin, cheek, over his ear and into his hair, holding his head much the way the older man was holding his own.

Levi tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and Eren leaned harder into the counter, wishing the blasted thing wasn't between them. His fingertips gently massaged the shorter hair near the base of Levi's neck, and he felt more than heard Levi's sign of contentment. When Levi finally did pull away, Eren choked back a whine, willing himself not to follow those lips. Noticing said lips were a nice red color and looked thoroughly kissed, however, brought a grin to Eren's face.

"What was that for?" Eren asked with a breathy chuckle. He didn't stop running his fingers over the bottom half of Levi's scalp, even as Levi's fingers left his own hair.

"Congratulations. For running the table," Levi answered, speaking softly into the air between them. He leaned into Eren's hand, enjoying the touch, a sly glint in his eyes as he continued. "Think about what you'll get when you beat me." Eren really did whine then, and Levi chuckled. Glancing behind Eren, Levi gave a quick nod. "Some of your friends look about ready to combust with questions."

The realization that he had just made out with Levi in a public place with all of his friends there made Eren curse. He finally let his hand slide away from Levi's head, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Does Mikasa look like she's going to murder someone?" Eren asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she flings a billiard ball at my head the second you move," Levi answered with brutal honesty.

"Duck when I turn around."

"Will do. Eren."

"Yeah?"

"I'll play you tomorrow."

A toothy grin was his response.

* * *

_Planning a sequel/second chapter. If I get to writing it, the rating will rise to M. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
